The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
A desired positioning of spectacles may be needed to correct vision. Children and other individuals may have difficulty in positioning glasses or spectacles in a desired position. Upon correctly positioning of the spectacles, they may become disoriented or moved to an incorrect position. Maintaining desired or correct positioning of spectacles on a wearer may provide challenges. Some individuals may remove the spectacles upon disorientation, rather than repositioning them correctly.
It may be desired to hold the spectacles in a desired position with headgear. It may also be desirable to provide headgear that provides ease of repositioning spectacles upon becoming disoriented.